


Aching

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and I wanted to see them :(, but - Freeform, i will do more, they never spoke once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Jacob Frye awakes after being saved and mourns the one he called child once.
Relationships: Frederick Abberline/Jacob Frye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Aching

The air stinks of antiseptic, slight cigar smoke, and clothes in need of a decent wash. It’s not the worst thing to wake up to, and Jacob Frye had woken up to much much worse. It was better than where he had been over a month and some days, which had smelled only of blood and despair. One eye struggles to open as if jolted by the loss of its left twin but eventually focuses on the room around it. It’s not a hospital room, no, it’s a room that has been a sight to passionate nights and sorrowful days. Red curtains drape to the floor, blocking out most of the early morning sun, the wood panel walls seeming darker in the shade. The few pictures that hang about are too dark to be seen, save for the lower half of one that showed two hands holding each other, a silver band on each. It takes Jacob a moment to notice the chair beside his bed, occupied by a man who looked exhausted even as he slept, and a smile crosses the tired Assassin’s face. 

_ “Freddie…” _   


Jacob’s voice is raspy, barely above a whisper, but it’s enough to make the other man stir from his seat. Chief Inspector Frederick Abberline looked, for lack of a better term, the walking dead. Jack the Ripper had caused so much pain, so much trouble, and Frederick felt like he hadn’t slept in so long. The last month and a half had been the worst, however, and the previous night had been the first he had slept fully. Frederick has to blink a few times before he realizes Jacob is awake, and he smiles. 

_“How are you feeling?”_ Frederick sounds a bit raspy himself, the other sitting up and leaning forward to take the outstretched hand Jacob offered. It’s still so cold, but for the moment the Inspector couldn’t care less, pressing kisses over battered and healing knuckles and a severely dented ring. 

_“Better now.”_ Jacob hums in response, ignoring the ache on the left side of his face as he takes in the pressure on his hand. He can’t hear the screams of the frenzied, the mutterings of Jack, nor the pounding of his heart whenever torture came. All he hears is the faint traffic outside, the quiet panting of their dog named Ned, and the rustle of Frederick’s nightclothes. 

_“Your eye is healing nicely...for what it’s worth.”_ Frederick wants to hesitate, but Jacob’s gentle tug on his hand is all the answer the Inspector needs. There is no saving it, but Jacob had always loved the idea of eyepatches, so there will be time to choose later. Despite the pain, Jacob slides over so that Frederick can join him, the two shortly a tangle of limbs as they hold each other close. It felt like eons since they had lied together, and time becomes meaningless as they lay under warm covers. Ned jumps up to join them at one point, licking up some tears from Jacob’s face sometime after tea time. 

It is time to begin mourning for Jack, one he had called son. For so long Jacob had pushed his former ward into the title of target, to stop him from killing so many innocents he trained to protect London. Now, there is no more panic, no more time to run and search and investigate. 

_ No _

He cries for losing the boy he thought of as a son. It is time to mourn his inability to help Jack, to save the boy as he had promised for so long. Consider his eye a small piece of penance, perhaps, but it would never be enough. Frederick is silent, wiping away the tears that Ned missed. He felt guilt himself, for having to see Jacob turn on his own, and for every life lost due to it all. He aches for how his love cries, how he is just so angry at himself for failing Jack. They eventually lapse into silence, Jacob dozing off while Frederick retrieves a book. He is still reading when Jacob drifts in and out of sleep, always one to calm the other when he begins to grow tense in his sleep. Jacob finally stays asleep after what seemed days or weeks, and it’s then when Frederick finally falls asleep with his husband. 

The pain will still be there when they awake, but for now, they dream and hold each other.


End file.
